Proměnný
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Teddy Lupin/lesbička!Victorie Weasley. Když Teddy přijde na nové využití své proměnnosti, je to Victorie, kdo mu pomůže najít stabilitu. Originál napsala Rotary Phones pro LGBT Fest 2008.


**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Proměnný<strong>

_**Being Liquid**_

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Napsala: ****Rotary Phones**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

><p>This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.<p>

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Rotary Phones**, která dala Rapidez svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

Anglický originál je k přečtení zde:

**archiveofourown . org/works/285360?view_adult=true**

**»»««**

**Teddy Lupin/Victorie Weasleyová**

**PG-13 **– to M je za pár sprostých a pár vulgárních výrazů

**»»««**

**Poznámečka:** Další neobvyklý příběh od Rotary Phones, autorky _Relativnosti pravdy_, tentokrát o Teddym Lupinovi a Victorii Weasleyové. Nakazte si příběh předsudky!

**Shrnutí: **_Když Teddy přijde na nové využití své proměnnosti, je to Victorie, kdo mu pomůže najít stabilitu._

»»««

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Proměnný**

**»»««**

Teddy je proměnný.

Když se ho lidé ptají, jaké to je být metamorfág, to je přesně to, co jim odpoví. Většina lidí je pevná, ale Teddy je proměnný.

Někdy je mu líto lidí, kteří jsou pevní, mají ztuhlá, neměnná těla a omezují je jejich masky. O Teddym se ví, že dokáže změnit svůj vzhled podle nálady, jakkoliv se mu zlíbí. Nikdy však nezůstává příliš daleko od svého přirozeného vzhledu, protože má rád, když mu lidé říkají, že se podobá na svého otce. Teď už dospěl do bodu, kdy se ho naučila jeho rodina a přátelé rozpoznávat právě podle té široké škály zářivých barev vlasů.

Vlastně to, že je proměnný, je natolik nezbytná součást Teddyho života, že si neumí představit, že by tomu mělo být jinak.

**»»««**

Když se ve čtrnácti Victorie rozhodne, že je lesbičkou, je Teddy první člověk, kterému to řekne. Sedí spolu u Černého jezera, je první teplý den toho roku a Teddy si není úplně jistý, jak by na to měl zareagovat.

„Počkej, jako vážně?"

Victorie si podrážděně povzdychne. Teddy předpokládá, že mu to patří.

„Promiň," řekne jí, když se nad tím znovu zamyslí. „Hm. Takže... co budeš dělat teď?"

Victorie lenivě pokrčí rameny. „Netuším. Začnu randit s holkama, nejspíš."

„Nejsi na to trochu mladá?"

Victorie mu věnuje varovný pohled. Je to natolik známý pohled, že to Teddyho uklidní. „S tím ani nezačínej. Ty jsi ve čtrnácti randil s tou – takovou tou, bože, jak byla hrozná!"

Teddy se usměje, protože Victorie má pravdu. „Ty ses s ní aspoň nemusela snášet."

Victorie se na něj zazubí. „No, doufám, že mám na holky lepší čuch než ty."

Teddy se najednou zase cítí celý nesvůj. Neví, proč mu ta myšlenka tolik vadí; za ty roky už potkal homosexuály a o sobě věděl, že předsudky netrpí.

Možná, že je to tím, že ji tak dobře zná. Možná jen potřebuje čas, aby si na to zvyknul.

„Chceš to říct vašim?" zeptá se jí.

„Samozřejmě, že ne! A jestli jim o tom jen cekneš, tak budeš synem smrti. A tetě Ginny a strýčkovi Harrymu to taky neříkej."

„A babče?"

„Té stejně neříkáš nikdy nic."

„Pravda," připustí Teddy. „Takže bez obav, mlčím jak ryba."

„Ať ti to tak taky vydrží," podotkne Victorie.

„A co chceš, abych udělal? Abych se v jedenu proměnil?"

„Neporušitelný slib by mi stačil, co říkáš?" Victorie k němu vzhlédne s předstíranou nevinností a Teddy se rozesměje.

„Je hezké vědět, že mi věříš."

„Hej, kdybych ti nevěřila, tak bych ti to přece vůbec neříkala." Její úsměv ustoupí nejistotě. „Takže... nevadí ti to?"

Z nějakého důvodu mu to vadí, ale je si jistý, že dojde do stádia, kdy mu to vadit nebude, takže odvětí: „To víš, že ne." A pak se zamyšlením dodá: „A tobě?"

„Přežiju to."

„Ne, vážně, Victorie."

Victorie se znovu zamyslí a pak pokrčí rameny. „Nevím. Až to lidi začnou zjišťovat, tak to bude nejspíš vážně hrozné. Ale není to tak, že by mi vadilo být jiná, víš, jak to myslím?"

Teddy si zachová vážnou tvář a zvětší své uši do trojnásobné velikosti. „Ne, nemám nejmenší ponětí, co myslíš," zadeklamuje, což mu vynese dobře mířený štulec.

Konverzace utichne a ti dva upřou oči k jezeru, aby mohli pozorovat západ slunce. Victorie se nakloní, aby si mohla opřít hlavu o Teddyho rameno a Tedy jí prsty pohladí ve vlasech. V koutku duše si přeje, aby ten moment mohl co trvat nejdéle.

A přesně v ten okamžik mu dojde, proč nechce, aby byla Victorie lesbičkou – protože je do ní zamilovaný.

**»»««**

Teddy a Victorie se postupně sblíží během Weasleyovských večeří, které se pořádají každý měsíc. Jako neoficiální

len Potterovic rodiny má Teddy stálé pozvání a bylo přirozené, že si k sobě dvě nejstarší děti našly cestu.

V létě před Teddyho sedmým ročníkem dostane Teddy takový brilantní nápad ukázat se na jedné z večeří jako Percy. Jen tak, pro srandu. Victorii tu srandu prozradí předem, protože potřebuje, aby někdo vysvětlil jeho nepřítomnost, což Victorie zvládne na jedničku. Nejdřív jde všechno jak po drátkách. Teddy dopředu obkoukal Percyho pohyby a návyky a podaří se mu obalamutit dokonce i Percyho vlastní matku. Když se někdo pokusí zapříst hovor, Teddy jednoduše začne vykládat o regulacích samomíchacích kotlíků a hned se každý kouká uklidit jinam.

Už jsou usazeni u stolu a vzduch je provoněný vůní jídla, když se konečně dostaví skutečný Percy. Teddy se nemůže dočkat, až uvidí jejich reakce.

„Omlouvám se za své zpoždění," povzdychne si Percy, když vkročí do místnosti. „Ale zdrželi mě na-"

Percy ztuhne a zůstane s ústy dokořán zírat na svého dvojníka. Teddy se zrovna chystá pronést něco trefného, ale než stačí cokoliv říct, míří na něj hůlky všech u stolu.

„Kdo ksakru jsi?" zaburácí Harry svým nejlepším bystrozorským tónem.

Teddy se s rozpaky přemění nazpět a zamumlá: „To jsem jen já. Omlouvám se. Jen jsem tak blbnul."

Všem se očividně uleví, ale Harry se stále zlobí. Začne mu dělat kázání o nepatřičném humoru, když sedí u stolu s válečnými veterány, ale je přerušen, když se George náhle svalí ze židle s hysterickým smíchem. Harry se neubrání zazubení a Teddyho přešlap je rychle zapomenut.

Později, když se dostane domů, se do něj jeho bábi pustí jako obvykle. _Co sis jako myslel? Co si s tebou jen počnu? Tvoje matka byla taky pěkné kvítko, ale aspoň měla víc rozumu. Měnila _jen_ své vlasy!_ Všechno jsou to pouze prázdná slova. Už slyšel, jaký měla matka smysl pro humor a slyšel příběhy od Ginny o tom, jaké dělala některé legrační obličeje. Teddy si rád myslel, že své rodiče už dobře zná a nemá rád, když je používají proti němu.

Té noci je úplněk. Teddy je neklidný a stále má vztek na bábi, takže se vykrade ven – jako to občas dělává – a prodlouží si nos v čenich a nechá si narůst srst. Jeho otec se možná styděl za to, čím byl, ale Teddy byl hrdý na to, že ani jeden z jeho rodičů nebyl neměnný. To je pro něj důležitější než to, jestli jsou uznáváni jako váleční hrdinové.

Sedí venku a kouká na měsíc tak dlouho, dokud se neuklidní natolik, že může usnout.

**»»««**

„No tak, Teddy. Prosím? Pěkně prosím?"

„Victorie, ne."

„Proč ne?"

„Bude to divné."

„Nebude, slibuju!"

„A na co mě tam vlastně potřebuješ?"

Victorie si zoufale povzdechne. „Už jsem ti to říkala. Nejspíš tam bude Alice se svou novou přítelkyní a to proti nim přece nemůžu být sama."

„Ale proč já? Nebylo by logičtější pozvat nějakou holku?"

„Teddy, jsou to lesbičky, ne smrtijedi. Nikdo tě neprokleje kvůli tomu, že jsi kluk."

Nakonec se Teddy vzdá, protože Victorii prostě nedokáže říct ne. Nechá ji, aby ho dovlekla k Černé kočce, malé anonymní lesbické hospůdce zastrčené v jednom koutě Prasinek. Ale hned jak vstoupí, dojde mu, že měl pravdu. Všichni v tom přecpaném místě na něj zírají a on doslova _cítí_ jejich nelibost.

Victorie si toho nevšímá a je ráda, že se Alice nakonec neukázala. Dva lidé na ně zamávají od stolu a Victorie všechny představí.

„Teddy, tohle je Miranda a Claire. Tohle je můj kamarád Teddy. Nebojte, je zcela neškodný."

Okamžitě se mu otevřou a Teddymu bleskne hlavou, že problém není v tom, že je kluk. Je to v tom, že on a Vectorie vypadali jako pár. Pomyšlení na to, že ho měli za Victoriina přítele, ho potěší, i když ví, že by nemělo. Obzvláště ne, když už _má_ v Bradavicích svoji holku.

„Takže," vyzvídá Claire, „jak se Victorii konečně podařilo tě sem dotáhnout?"

„Ále, jako obvykle," odpoví Teddy. „Fyzické výhružky a neodolatelný šarm."

„A tahle zvládám všechny kluky," odvětí Victorie.

Objednají si pití a klábosí a Teddy si to užívá tak moc, až je mu stydno za ty předešlé obavy. Miranda je v šestém ročníku, ale Claire studuje na OVCE stejně jako on. Chvíli si ztěžují na blížící se termín odevzdání esejí do mudlovských věd. Claire chtěla psát o mudlovských pohledech na homosexualitu, ale jejich profesor to neuznal jako „vhodné" a Teddy souhlasí, že to je teda na pytel. Naopak Teddyho fascinují plastické operace, ale má problém zaplnit tím pergamen o čtyřiceti palcích.

Claire se najednou plácne rukou do čela a řekne: „Teď si vzpomínám, ty seš ten kluk, co mění tvar, ten proměnlivec!"

Teddy se zazubí a vlasy se mu změní ze zelené na modrou. „To jsem já."

„To je super," řekne Miranda. „A co ještě umíš?"

„Bože, ještě ho pobízejte," zakvílí Victorie, ale pak se její tvář rozjasní. Dodá: „Ach, Teddy, ukaž jim to s těma ušima."

Teddy s radostí projede svůj obvykly repertoár pro potěchu každého. Když ho to omrzí, začne přijímat výzvy.

„Dokážeš i zvířata?" zajímá se Miranda. Teddy se kvůli nim nepromění ve vlka, ale namísto toho předvede ostrý zobák hipogyfa.

„A co nějaká kočka?" nadhodí Claire. „Nemyslím zvířecí. Chtěla bych vidět Teddyho jako holku."

Miranda do ní dloubne a ušklíbne se: „To věřím, to je ti podobný."

Teddy si to chviličku nechá projít hlavou, než udělá nezbytné změny. Přidá dostatek plnosti svým rtům, zjemní hrany čelisti, prodlouží si vlasy a řasy. A jako poslední krok zeštíhlí svůj pas, rozšíří boky a nechá si narůst drobná, oblá prsa. Soudě podle výrazu ve tvářích všech okolo, se mu vše velice podařilo.

Miranda obdivně hvízdne. „Měl by sis dávat bacha, nebo se po tobě tady začnou všechny holky vrhat."

„Victorie bude první," prohodí Claire škádlivě.

Teddy se ohlédne po Victorii a mrkne na ni, ale Victorie nezareaguje. Kouká na něj takovým způsobem, že je v místnosti najednou tepleji. Trvá to jen okamžik, než protočí oči v sloup a řekne. „Kdyby _tohle_ tak viděla Alice."

**»»««**

Když se Teddy vrátí z Prasinek, jeho přítelkyně Samanta je nepříčetná. Victorie má pravdu; neměl na děvčata čuch.

„Byl jsi s ní, že jo?" chce vědět.

Teddy rozhodí rukama. „Říkala jsi, že dnes budeš vysedávat se svými kamarádkami, tak jsem vysedával s těmi svými."

„Ale ty jsi nevysedával s kamarády! Ty jsi vysedával s kamarádkou."

„No a co po mně chceš? Přece už víš, že je lesbička."

Samanta si povzdychne, přejde místnost a omotá mu ruce kolem pasu. „Promiň, máš pravdu," zamumlá mu na krk. „Byl to takový hrozný den. Doufala jsem, že se vrátíš dřív."

„Chceš si o tom popovídat?" stará se Teddy a prsty jí zlehka masíruje záda.

„Ne, ani ne." Samanta se odtáhne a přejede mu rukou po hrudi. „Raději bych se věnovala něčemu jinému."

Sex se Samantou není ten nejlepší, co kdy Teddy zažil. Není to tím, že si vždycky musí pospíšit, než se do ložnic vrátí jejich spolužáci, ačkoliv to taky hraje roli. Teddy prostě nemůže dělat věci, které by chtěl. Když s někým je, rád používá své ruce, oči, ústa, všechno. Samanthu nejspíš zajímá jedině jeho penis. Což Teddymu nevadí; ví, že může být rád, že si vůbec zasexuje, ale přijde mu, že Samantě by stejně tak posloužil kdokoliv jiný. Případně vibrátor.

Později, když se oblékají, Teddy zahlédne svůj odraz v zrcadle. Bez přemýšlení vyhrkne: „Přitahuju tě?"

Samanta si odfrkne a líbne ho na tvář. „Ty seš jak ženská, Teddy, víš ty to?"

Té noci si Teddy stoupne před to samé zrcadlo a dívá se, jak vypadal, jako ženská. Ke svému překvapení vypadá prostě jen jako další verze sebe sama.

**»»««**

Samanta se s ním rozejde krátce před jeho narozeninami a Teddymu se uleví. Brzy vylezou školu a on neměl v plánu potom ve vztahu pokračovat. Protože věci mezi nimi dvěma nikdy nebral příliš definitivně, překvapí ho, že má Samanta potřebu odůvodnit své rozhodnutí.

„Seš sladkej kluk, Teddy, fakt. A užila jsem si to s tebou, ale myslím, že hledám něco jiného. Nevím. A ty stejně trávíš všechen čas s těmi novými kamarádkami, takže tě sotva kdy vidím. Jako bychom byli na dvou úplně jiných místech, víš? A já tě prostě kolikrát nechápu. Ale jsem si jistá, že si najdeš někoho, kdo ti bude rozumět, chci říct, že si to pro tebe vážně přeju."

Až do konce dne se mu ta slova honí hlavou, protože neměl ponětí, že je těžký k „pochopení". Poznámka o jeho „nových přátelích" ho nepřekvapuje. Jeho kámoši si stěžují na to samé. Když si s Claire uvědomili, kolik hodin mají společných a kolik stejných názorů na ty hodiny sdílí, začali se spolu často učit. Vedlo to k pohodovému přátelství. Prostě teď tráví hodně času s Claire a Mirandou – a pochopitelně také s Victorií – a s některými jejich dalšími známými, ať už homosexuálními, nebo ne.

Z důvodů, které nemůže pochopit, to někteří jeho kámoši považují za dost teplé chování. Nezáleží na té šňůře holek, co za ty roky měl, nebo na tom, že většinu svého času tráví s holkama než s klukama. Jak se blíží ukončení studia, nemá cenu se snažit jejich logiku rozlousknout, takže se tím nenechá otravovat. Postupně mu začíná docházet, s jak málo kámoši bude udržovat kontakt.

Na své osmnácté narozeniny dovolí kámošům, aby mu uspořádali obrovskou párty ve společenské místnosti. Někomu se podaří splašit ohnivou whisky a ke konci večera se spolu líbá dobrá polovina pařičů. Ale Teddy zůstal příliš střízlivý na to, aby si to pořádně užíval. A tak jen sleduje ostatní, jejich neměnná těla a neměnné osobnosti a neměnné chování. Brzy se vypaří, ale pochybuje, že si toho někdo všimne.

**»»««**

O pár dní později má narozeniny Victorie, takže jim Claire s Mirandou zorganizují oslavu společně. Takhle oslava má kromě alkoholu i dort. Je to taková menší akce a Teddy si to mnohem víc užívá. Baví se o všem – od zkoušek přes politiku k budoucnosti po skončení v Bradavicích, a ačkoliv má Teddy dobré známky, nemá ani ponětí, co by chtěl dělat dál.

„Měl bys se mnou jít pracovat na Ministerstvo," navrhne Claire. „Nejdřív to bude trochu nuda, ale až se vypracuješ nahoru, tak můžeš opravdu začít měnit věci, víš? Potřebují tam lidi jako jsme my, ne ty vypatlaný idioty, co obvykle zaměstnávají."

„Ne, kdepak Teddy," vloží se do toho Victorie. „Ten zdrhne a přidá se k cirkusu. Že jo, Teddy?"

„Přesně tak. Zvládnu celý vedjelší program jen pro sebe. Vousatá dáma, muž se třema rukama, napůl muž a napůl oliheň... Můžu být celé panoptikum!"

„Jo, to mi připomíná," prohodí Miranda. „Tracey to ještě neviděla. Ukážeš jí tu s tím nosem? Však víš, kterou myslím."

Teddy už má trochu popito a nadšeně jí vyhoví. Následují další přání, a když ho Miranda požádá, aby se jim ukázal jako čarodějka, nezaváhá. Teddy má ve zvyku pozorovat lidi a poslední dobou hodně přemýšlel o pohlaví, takže tentokrát zužitkuje některé své postřehy. Přizpůsobí své držení těla, upraví svůj projev. Všichni jsou ohromeni a Teddy s lehkostí zapadne do role a pokračuje v jejich předchozím rozhovoru a dokonce flirtuje s některými děvčaty, která nad ním jen protáčí panenky. Nikdo ho nepožádá, aby se přeměnil zpátky, tak to neudělá.

Když se párty uchýlí ke konci, jsou to on s Victorií, kteří zůstanou poslední. Victorie byla celý večer podivně zamlklá, a ačkoliv je teď Teddy řádně opilý, neunikne mu to. Položí jí dlaň na ruku a zeptá se: „Stalo se něco?"

Victorie zírá na jeho ruku. „Ne, co by se mělo dít. Jen jsem unavená."

Teddy si je vědom toho, že se mu nedívá do tváře a taky si je vědom toho, že stále ještě vypadá jako holka. Chvíli trvá, než si ty dva postřehy spojí. „Vadí ti to? Měla jsi něco říct, přeměnil bych se zpátky..."

„Ne." Victorie k němu konečně vzhlédne. „Nevadí mi to."

Victorie se na něj zase tak dívá tím pohledem, co zvyšuje okolní teplotu, a než si Teddy stačí zdůvodnit, jak špatný nápad to je, skloní se a políbí ji. Nemá ani šanci si to vychutnat a ona ho hned odstrčí pryč.

„Jsi opilý," řekne. „Neměl jsi to dělat." A pak odejde.

**»»««**

On ani Victorie o té puse nemluví, protože není o čem mluvit.

Teddy dokončí školu a ti dva stráví většinu léta spolu. Snaží se užívat si to, ale září přijde brzy a přinese s sebou Teddyho první práci na Ministerstvu a Victoriin návrat do Bradavic. Nejde ji vyprovodit na nástupiště, protože nechce, aby to vypadalo, že mu bude chybět víc, než on jí.

Teddyho práce je hrozná. Nemyslel si, že to bude tak špatné. Vlastně – když to Claire prvně navrhla – se mu ten nápad docela zamlouval. Představoval si, že práce v samém srdci kouzelnického světa bude vzrušující, když už ne pro práci samotnou, tak alespoň pro ten ruch a zajímavé lidi. Možná, že by tak to bylo, kdyby prodával v hale _Denní věštec_, namísto toho, aby byl přikovaný ke své kóji a papíroval.

Podle očekávání se se svými bývalými spolužáky moc nevídá. A Claire, která má o tu práci opravdu zájem, většinou dělá přesčasy. Nemá s kým blízkým by si poklábosil a nemá ani ponětí, kam jeho život směřuje, a proto je pro Teddyho často úlevné vystoupit ze své vlastní kůže.

Tehdy se začne procházet mudlovským Londýnem jako žena.

Ze začátku je to výzva, cíl, který zabaví jeho mysl od toho, jak bezcílný se jeho život stal. Je to těžší úkol, než čekal. Pozoruje ženy v mudlovských kavárnách, učí se základy, ale chvíli trvá, než je může přirozeně upotřebit v praxi. Nesnaží se být tou nejvíce ženskou kočkou, jen si užívá učení se nového způsobu, jak se prezentovat.

Pak se to stane předmětem výzkumu. Teddyho fascinují jiné přístupy, když ho berou jako ženu, ačkoliv není pravidlo na to, jak budou lidé reagovat. Někdy s ním jednají odlišně, někdy je ignorován. Někdy na něj bezostyšně chlípně civí, někdy se ho pokoušejí sbalit, což ho vždycky zaskočí a naplní zděšením, ale pokud se s tím musí potýkat Victorie, proč by neměl on? Když se baví s ostatními ženami, obvykle si v duchu sepisuje poznámky o modelu jejich řeči. Někdy cítí přátelskost, jindy pohrdání. Někdy nezaznamená žádný rozdíl, jen neurčitý pocit toho, že je vnímán jinak.

Když se jednoho dne vydá Teddy do obchodu, aby si koupil vhodnější ženské mudlovské oblečení, ví, že už to přestala být hra. Stalo se to pro něj způsobem, jak ulevit stresu a příležitostně odložit svoji mužskost, jako otravný zimní kabát. Někdy se může v práci sotva soustředit, dychtí změnit tělo – a když to konečně udělá, je to osvobozující. Jsou zase dny, kdy je příliš omezující být ženou a je opět rád mužem.

Teddy se o tom snaží moc nehloubat. Už tak je ve složité životní etapě a je si jistý, že je to jen fáze, která mu pomáhá to období překonat.

**»»««**

Podzim se překulí v zimu a Victorie přijde domů na prázdniny. Tráví spolu hodiny povídáním, dohání zmeškané, a ačkoliv má Teddy pocit, že v uplynulých měsících ničeho nedosáhl, nikdy jim nedojdou témata k probírání. Je to vítaná úleva od předchozího nedostatku společenského života a Teddy jen nerad přenechává Victorii čas, který potřebuje trávit se svou rodinou.

Jednoho obzvláštně chladného dne si Teddy čte na posteli, zatímco Victorie s rodiči vyrazili na nákupy. Když mu jeho obvyklé tělo začne připadat trochu neskladné, přemění se v ženu a znovu se uvelebí. Nedělá si starosti, protože ví, že jeho bábi je celý den mimo, takže od své knihy ani nevzhlédne, dokud neuslyší tiché zašustění látky.

Victorie stojí ve dveřích a třeští oči. Teddy se bleskově změní zpátky. Panikaří. „_Kurva_, Victorie! Jak dlouho už tam stojíš?"

Victorie neodpoví a na několik děsivých okamžiků neříká vůbec nic. Když promluví, je to spíše zašeptání: „Jak často to děláš?"

Teddy neví, jak odpovědět, protože najednou zní „tak třikrát čtyřikrát týdně" nezdravě. „Nedělám," vyštěkne tónem, o kterém doufá, že jasně naznačuje uzavřené téma.

Ale Victorie ho nenechá z toho vyváznout tak lehce. Teddy rozpozná ten známý varovný pohled. „Nekrm mě sračkama, Teddy."

Teddy si opravdu nepřeje vést tuhle debatu. Ne teď a hlavně ne s Victorií. Je to proud myšlenek, kterým se důvodně vyhýbal. „Hele, nečekal jsem, že se tady dneska někdo objeví. Jen jsem tak blbnul. Nech to plavat, dobrá?"

Victorie na něj chvíli hledí, pak vejde dál a přisedne si vedle něj na postel. Chvíli se odmlčí, a pak se zeptá: „Ukážeš mi to?"

„Co?"

„Mohla bych to ještě vidět? Nemusíš... nemusíš se měnit zpátky jen proto, že tu jsem."

Teddy na ni nevěřícně zírá. Tvář má zrudlou hanbou a srdce mu divoce tlu

e.

„Prosím, Teddy?"

Zaváhá, pak se změní. Teď už je to pro něj přirozená, snadná přeměna. Je to proměnné, stejně jako on sám.

Victorie se snaží zachovat vážnou tvář, ale v očích má řadu nečitelných emocí. Teddy ze strachu ztěžká dýchá. Bojí se, že Victorie odejde a jejich přátelství se rozpadne. Bojí se, že mu řekne, proč už tohle nemůže dál dělat. Bojí se, že se ho bude snažit udělat neměnným.

Hrozba toho, že bude uvězněn jen v jednom pohlaví ho přiměje si poprvé uvědomit, jak moc tohle _potřebuje_. A ta myšlenka ho děsí ze všeho nejvíc.

Victorie, která má jindy všechno tak pod kontrolou, vypadá, že neví, co má dál říct. „Takže... co... co je to? Myslím – pro tebe. Co je to pro tebe?"

Teddy se nikdy v životě necítil tak zranitelný. „Nevím," odpoví popravdě.

Hledá v jeho tváří věci, které by jí mohl zamlčovat. „Myslíš si... budeš..." Zhluboka se nadechne a zkusí to znovu. „Můžu ti pomoct to zjistit?"

Teddy je přesvědčen, že ten moment ve skutečnosti neexistuje. Nic z toho mu nepřijde reálné: to, jak sám přikyvuje, jak se Victorie usmívá, nebo jak mu vkládá svou ruku do jeho.

„Mimochodem, vypadáš nádherně."

Nějak – tím, jak se na něj dívá – tomu uvěří.

**»»««**

Ve zbývajících dnech před Victoriiným návratem do Bradavic jsou s Teddym neoddělitelní. Společně se procházejí Londýnem; zajdou si i do mudlovského kina. Vysedávají ve svých pokojích a společně si nahlas předčítají. Není důležitá činnost, když jsou spolu sami – nebo s cizími lidmi – a Teddy může být ženou.

Díky Victorii se jaksi cítí autentický, jako by být ženou byla jiná akceptovatelnost, jako by to pro něj byl přirozený způsob, jak být. Ona je jediná, kdo viděl obě jeho stránky, proto jsou si ještě blíž, než kdy dříve.

Teddy o tom mluví velice neochotně, ale Victorie je vytrvalá. Nejdřív chce vědět, jestli je to trvalá změna. Pomyšlení na to, že by byl kočkou na plný úvazek je stejně tak odpudivé, jako pomyšlení na to, že by byl kluk čtyřiadvacet hodin denně, takže jí odpoví okamžitě: „Ne." Pak od něj zjišťuje, jak chce být oslovován. Co se jeho týče, pořád je tou stejnou osobou, muž či žena. Vyzkouší pár jmen, ale žádné z nich nezní správně, a když se dostanou k Betty, jen stěží si udrží vážnou tvář. Takže zůstává „Teddym".

Hodně se baví o tom, jaké je to být ženou. Co je jiné, co je stejné. Jak si užívá chůzi s pohupováním se v bocích, ale na podpatcích to nezvládá. Jak by raději nechal prsa bez podprsenky. Jak je těžké se nerozhýkat smíchy příliš hlasitě. Vysvětlí, že má raději linky na oči než rtěnku, ale podkladu pod nalíčení se vyhýbá. Zahanbeně přizná, jak rád nosí kalhotky, ale Victorie to z něj dostane, což vede k přiznání, že si zmenší penis, aby to bylo pohodlnější. Teddy pořád čeká, že Victorie přijde s nějakým úžasným závěrem z těch bezvýznamných faktů, ale ona ho jen nechá mluvit a urguje ho dalšími a dalšími otázkami.

Poslední den před Victoriiným návratem do školy sedí v Teddyho pokoji a pozorují, jak za oknem padá sníh. Teddy je opět ženou, ale už se o tom přestali bavit a Teddy začíná být znepokojený.

„Zítra odjíždíš," nadhodí.

Victorie se na něj podívá a přikývne.

„Takže... co mám dělat? Sakra, to nevyznělo dobře. Chtěl jsem říct, co si myslíš, že bych měl dělat. S tímhle." Gestem ukáže na své tělo.

„A co bys chtěl dělat?" zajímá se Victorie. Další zatracená otázka, když jediné co chce, je odpověď.

„Jak to mám vědět? Vím jen, co _nechci_. Nechci uvíznout ani na jedné straně, tak ani tak."

„No, a máš to," odvětí Victorie, jako by se tím všechno urovnalo.

„Nepomáháš," broukne podrážděně. „Nemůžu dost dobře být čarodějkou kdykoliv to tak budu cítit. Co budu dělat v práci? Co mám říct kámošům? A ksakru, bude zázrak, jestli se kdy ještě s někým vyspím."

„No, někteří lidé to pochopí, jiní budou nepříjemní blbci. Jen musíme zjistit, kdo s tím nebude mít problém."

„_Všichn_i s tím budou mít problém."

„_Já _s tím nemám problém." Řekne to s takovou otevřenou upřímností, že Teddy musí bojovat, aby rozehnal náhlou vlnu vděčnosti a dychtivosti. Chvíli oba mlčí, zatímco on přemítá o zítřku.

„Budeš mi chybět," řekne.

„Taky mi budeš chybět," odpoví mu.

A bez varování ho políbí.

Jen tentokrát je Teddy střízlivý a po několika vteřinách odstrčí on ji. Chce to všechno sebezapření, co v sobě má, aby ukončil polibek, což ho rozzuří. „Se mnou si dohajzlu pohrávat nebudeš, Victorie!"

„Nepohrávám si," vyhrkne. „Bože, Teddy, to bych ti neudělala."

„Tak co teda doprdele _děláš_?"

„Promiň. Omlouvám se. Jen jsem si myslela..."

„Myslela sis co? Že se pak budu _cítit _líp?"

„Ne! Jen jsem si myslela, že chceš. Že se ti možná líbím."

„A to s tím má jako co společného?"

„Totiž..." Zhluboka se nadechne. „Ty se mi líbíš."

Teddy si schová tvář v dlaních a zasténá. „To neříkej. Ksakru. Tohle mi nemůžeš dělat."

Victorie mlčí. Teddy se prakticky chystá přemístit kamkoliv jinam.

„Takže... se ti nelíbím?" zeptá se ho. Teddy na ni nevěřícně pohlédne.

„Samozřejmě, že se mi líbíš, copak jsi slepá?" Nechápe, proč je výraz v její tváři podobný úlevě. „Ale nemůžu tě nechat, aby ses se mnou zapletla. Já sem dohajzlu úplně nahlavu pošahanej!"

„Prestaň, Teddy. Nejsi pošahaný." Victorie je teď odhodlaná a víc se podobá Victorii, se kterou vyrůstal. „To si myslíš, že jsem o tom nejdřív vůbec nepřemýšlela? Vím, do čeho se pouštím."

„Ale já nejsem..."

„Já vím, nebudeš pořád jen čarodějka. Nežádám tě, abys byl. Přísahám, že tě nechci měnit. Ale myslím, že by to opravdu mohlo fungovat." Váhavě se dotkne jeho tváře. „Pokud to chceš zkusit."

A zase se na něj Victorie dívá tím způsobem, tím, který mu dává pocit, že jí připadá nádherný a Teddy si nemůže pomoct. Nakloní se k ní, k jejímu doteku a k jejím rtům, a po té věčné době ji konečně pořádně políbí.

**»»««**

„Jsi připravený?" zeptá se Victorie.

Stojí před Černou kočkou během jednoho Victoriina víkendu v Prasinkách a to, že se drží za ruce mu přijde zvláštně obscénní. Teddy si není jistý, jestli je to tím, že je holka, nebo proto, že holka ještě před pár minutami nebyl. Přikývne a Victorie mu povzbudivě stiskne ruku.

Hned jak vstoupí do hospůdky, pohledy všech se upřou na něj. Je to horší, než poprvé. Teď ty lidi poznává a ví, že oni poznávají jeho. Tentokrát si jejich nesouhlas zaslouží – vskutku _je_ Victoriinou holkou.

Najdou Claire a Mirandu a Claire ihned vyskočí ze svého místa. „Teddy!" vykřikne a pevně ho obejme. „Jak to, že pracuješ ve stejné budově a stejně tě nikdy nevidím?"

Teddy se s úlevou zazubí a posadí se. „No, tak zaprvé makáš na jiném oddělení, a pak, ty opravdu _makáš_."

Čím déle se spolu baví, tím se Teddy cítí příjemněji. Stále v zádech cítí nepřátelské pohledy, ale aspoň Mirandě s Claire _to_ nevadí. Claire dokonce ráda prodebatuje jeho „nové genderové sebevyjádření".

„No, já si myslím, že je to skvělé," prohlásí poté, co se ho vyptá na spoustu věcí. „Lidé by neměli pohlaví brát tak vážně... Je to všechno beztak jen naučené chování. Připomeň mi, ať ti pak půjčím nějaké své mudlovské knihy."

Teddy je pobaven jejím tvrzením, že mezi pohlavími nejsou rozdíly. Kdyby to byla pravda, neměl by potřebu být obojím. Ale myslí si, že chápe, co se Claire snaží říct; naučil se být ženou, stejně jako tomu byly Claire a Miranda a Victorie učeny od narození. „Jenom se ze mě snažíš udělat další z těch tvých mudlovských feministek."

„Ale ty přece už feministka jsi, Teddy. Já se ti jen snažím pomoct, abys jako jedna mluvil."

Teddy se rozesměje a gestem ukáže na hospůdku. „Tak to je můj problém. Nemluvím správně. Kdybych začal rozebírat – jak to bylo? Heterosexuální patriarchii, pak bych byl vítán?"

Claire odmítavě máchne rukou. „Většina z nich je jen překvapená, to je všechno. A zbytek se může jít bodnout. Jeden by si myslel, že být lesbou znamená být míň bigotní, ale některé z nich to berou jako exkluzivní klub, nebo tak něco."

„Museli jsme se dovnitř proplížit kolem vyhazovače," řekne Victorie. „To je taky dobrý. Ještě jsme neměli šanci pořádně vytvořit Teddyho homodokumenty."

„Victorie, ne tak nahlas!" zašeptá Miranda a uhýbá očima. „Nechceš, aby se tu zas objevila homoochranka ."

„Já si pamatuju, co bylo posledně," pronese Claire. „Pokusili se mě odsud vyrazit."

„A to proč?" baví se Teddy.

„Jen protože jsem ojela kluka nebo dva..."

„A tak co jsi dělala?"

„To, co by udělala každá lesbička se špetkou sebeúcty – ukázala jsem jim prostředníček a začala líbat svou holku."

**»»««**

Čas se do léta neuvěřitelně vlekl, ale když léto konečně přijde, Teddy a Victorie konečně mohou být pár. Obě rodiny jsou z jejich vztahu nadšeny a s radostí jim nechávají dostatek soukromí. Předpokládá se, že si důvěrnosti na veřejnosti odpouští, protože jsou stydliví.

Teddy ví, že kdyby nebylo jeho, Victorie by řekla rodičům, že je lesbička. Připadá si kvůli tomu provinile, když se jí na to zeptá, ale ona do něj jen dloubne a usměje se.

„Co je to další rok tajností, když ty jsi se mnou?"

Přesto když jdou na večeři k Weasleyovým, jasně vidí, co mu Victorie zamlčuje. Vidí, jak ztuhne pokaždé, když před ní někdo utrousí nevinnou poznámku „o svatbě" anebo „o dětech". Neujde mu, jak chřadne pod hrdým pohledem své matky. Sdílí ten neutěšený pocit, když ho pan Weasley poplácá po rameni jako syna. Teddy umožňuje Victorii předstírat něco, co není, ale ona už dávno minula fázi, kdy chtěla předstírat. To Teddy ještě stále potřebuje čas.

Při jedné opravdu trapné příležitosti Harry odtáhne Teddyho stranou, aby zjistil, zda spolu s Victorií mívají sex. Teddy mluví pravdu, když zdráhavě odpoví, že ne. Později, když se Victorie zeptá – „Tak co po tobě chtěl strýček Harry?" – je k ní také upřímný. Pro oba je to velmi nepříjemná chvíle.

**»»««**

Teddy už ale Victorii neprozradí, že se procvičuje.

Není to snadné, protože se musí spoléhat na svou paměť, ale najde malé zrcátko a opravdu se snaží. Brzy se stane mistr na zmenšení svého penisu do maličkého výstupku a úplného zatáhnutí svých koulí do sebe. Dokáže vytvořit vstup, který tam dříve neměl. Fascinuje ho, že i tohle může být součástí jeho samotného.

Pak, aby se ujistil, že všechno technicky zvládnul, masturbuje. To se ukáže být ještě větší výzvou. Není mu hned jasné, co má s tak malou plochou dělat a jeho vytvořená vagína nefunguje zrovna tak, jak má. Napadne ho, proč se žádná z jeho bývalých přítelkyň o jeho neschopnosti ani slůvkem nezmínila. Ale v procvičování pokračuje. Netrvá dlouho a Teddy si přivykne na klitoris, bod slasti, a na zvláštní pocit mít v sobě své vlastní prsty. Když se poprvé přivede k orgasmu coby žena, přijde mu, jako by to bylo úplně poprvé.

Léto už je skoro u konce, když se ho Victorie nervózně zeptá: „Jen tak pro zajímavost, dokážeš změnit... všechno?"

V této fázi je Teddy na své úspěchy jaksi hrdý, takže ztěžka polkne a odpoví: „Chceš to vidět?"

Victorie mu rozepne kalhoty, on je skopne a soustřeďuje se na to, aby pro ni byl perfektní. Stojí před ní polonahý a zachvěje se, když Victorie poklekne, aby prozkoumala jeho dílo.

Pozvedne ruku, ale zarazí se. Pohlédne Teddymu do očí. „Můžu?"

Teddy přikývne, možná až příliš nadšeně. „Už jsi tohle někdy dělala?"

„Jo. A ty?"

Teddy se nervózně zasměje. „Takhle zrovna ne."

Jejich společné poprvé je neohrabané a zvláštní. Ale zároveň je to plné doteků, rukou, úst, jazyka i pohledů a ačkoliv nemá ani ponětí, co dělá, Teddymu penis nechybí.

**»»««**

Teddy poprvé vyprovodí Victorii do školy. Tento rok je Teddy mnohem více připravený přečkat rok sám, ale je také mnohem méně ochotný.

Ve vlaku si najdou prázdné kupé a začnou se líbat. Je to riskantní – vědí, že je to riskantní – ale při představě dalšího roku v odloučení jsou trochu neopatrní. Ani si nevzpomenou seslat zamykací kouzlo. A když dovnitř vtrhne James Potter, nachytá je, zarazí se, a pak uteče pryč, oba ví, že jsou v maléru.

„No sakra, myslíš, že mě poznal?" Teddy zpanikaří a málem se rozutíká za ním ve svém dívčím těle, ale Victorie ho chňapne za ruku a zatáhne ho nazpět.

„Myslím, že musíme promluvit," řekne mu.

Její tón ho děsí. „Neboj. Nejspíš nic neřekne. A jestli jo, tak prostě řekneme, že si to vymyslel. Nikdo nebude-"

Victorie ho umlčí a zahledí se mu do očí. „Teddy. Víš, že tě miluju, že ano?" A myslí tím: _Budu při tobě stát, až se to na nás zesere._

Teddy se zhluboka nadechne a odpoví. „Vím. Taky tě miluju." Což znamená: _Myslím, že jsem připravený, pokud jsi připravená ty._

**»»««**

James Potter je nakonec práskne a Victorie má jen pár minut na to, aby přiměla svou rodinu pochopit.

„Ano, jsem lesbička. Ano, miluju Teddyho. A ne, nevidím v tom žádný problém."

Má sebevědomí své matky a Teddy je na ni hrdý, ačkoliv ví, že pod klidnou slupkou je Victorie na zhroucení. Její rodiče jsou parádně zmatení. Ať se to snaží Victorie vysvětlit sebejasněji, nedochází jim to.

Vlak varovně zahvízdá a Victorie ho náhle nechá na holičkách. Políbí ho na rozloučenou – ačkoliv je Teddy ve své mužské formě – a její poslední pohled před tím, než se rozdělí, je směsicí omluvy a povzbuzení. Weasleyovi se zdrží jen tak dlouho, aby Teddymu mohli pohrozit všemi kletbami, které se nepromíjí, pokud něco udělá jejich holčičce, a pak všichni odejdou. Teddy se obrátí na Harryho s Ginny.

„Myslím, že bychom si měli jít promluvit s tvou bábi," řekne Harry.

Oba se přemístí k Teddymu, a když začne Harry s vysvětlováním, jeho bábi to nedá. Řve na Teddyho a Teddy ječí na ni a jejich hádka je až příliš dobře známá. _Co s ním u všech všudy bude dělat? Co by si pomyslela jeho matka, kdyby byla naživu? S tou holkou už se víckrát neuvidí._ Harry se pokusí zasáhnout, ale jejich boj už skončil a Teddyho bábi odkráčela skoro v slzách.

„Můžu dneska večer zůstat u vás?" zeptá se Teddy.

Teddy je vyčerpaný, ale do postele se dostane, teprve až jsou všechny děti uloženy na kutě a Teddy sám sebe obhájil u šálku čaje před Harrym s Ginny. Snaží se, jak nejlíp to umí, ale nenachází trefných slov k popisu toho, co to vlastně dělá a jediné, co mu vytane na mysli je „jsem proměnný". Možná by si měl ty knížky od Claire vážně půjčit.

Harry s Ginny se mu snaží být oporou, ale očividně ho nechápou.

„A co bude, až tě to přestane bavit?" stará se Ginny. „Victorie nečeká, že kvůli ní budeš hrát tu roli napořád, že ne?"

„To není žádná role, kterou bych hrál," odpoví Teddy. Nedokáže se podívat do tváře ani jednomu z nich. „Vím že to všechno zní švihle, ale tohle to... je to část mě. Pořád jsem to já. Jen... jiná část."

„Takže chceš být ženou," řekne Harry a snaží se co nejlépe zamaskovat svůj nepokoj.

„Ne. Nechci být ani čaroděj, ani čarodějka. Ne... to nevyznělo správně. Nechci být buď jen čarodějník, nebo jen čarodějka. Potřebuji být někde mezi tím."

„Ale... proč?"

Teddy pokrčí rameny. Pochybuje, že je způsob, který by dokázal popsat pocit toho, když vytváříte svou vlastní identitu, přijímáte každičkou část svého já bez ohledu na společenské konvence, vyjadřujete každou část sebe sama v kterýkoliv moment a se stejnou přirozeností, jako byste vytáčeli číslo na bezdrátu. Ne, pokud jste takovou svobodu sami nezažili na vlastní kůži.

„A Victorie...?" zajímá Ginny.

„Chápe to."

Harry si s Ginny vymění pohled, který by se pravděpodobně dal přeložit jako něco ve smyslu: _„A co máme dělat teď?"_

„Nevím, jestli by s tím byl tvůj taťka úplně v pohodě," podotkne Harry.

„Moje mamka by byla," odvětí Teddy. Harry s Ginny nevypadají úplně přesvědčeně, ale Teddy si je prostě jistý. Přinejmenším jeho mamka by to pochopila.

**»»««**

Ginny požádá Teddyho, aby byl před děckama jako kluk, aby je to nemátlo a během těch dvou týdnů, co mu trvá najít si vlastní byt, se cítí být omezovaný jako nikdy před tím. Ale když se konečně odstěhuje do vlastního, kde se může chovat a vypadat, jak se mu zlíbí a kdykoliv se mu zlíbí, přemůže ho závratné veselí. Najednou je Teddy připraven na další etapu svého života a v nadcházejících týdnech podá na Ministerstvu výpověď. Beztak ho určitě plánovali vyrazit.

Namísto toho začne pracovat u Georga v obchodě, což mu nese přibližně stejně a je to secakramentsky víc zábavné. George z něj udělá manažera na plný úvazek, povzbuzuje ho v ztělesňování zákazníků, kteří vstoupí do obchodu. Následující zmatky a plašení se jim nikdy neomrzí.

Druhým manažerem je Paul Jordan, příbuzný jednoho Georgova starého známého, který dokončil Bradavice o pár let dřív než Teddy.

„Takže ty seš ten druhý přeběhlík z Ministerstva," prohodí Paul Teddyho první den.

„Ty taky, co?"

„Ani mi o tom nemluv," zaskuhrá Paul. „To bylo sakra mizerný! Nejhorší dva měsíce mýho života. Vzal sem tu práci jen, že sem měl na všechno takový ty velký plány zlepšováky. Ale neměl sem ani tucha, jak silně tam vynucujou pravidla. Věděls, že doslova začarovali dámský toalety, aby tam mužský nemohli?"

„No, to jsem vlastně věděl."

„Vždyť říkám, ale já sem tam nechtěl jít na čumendu nebo tak něco. Měl sem jen takový príma nápad na sérii fotografií a potřeboval sem přístup na oba záchodky."

„Páni, takže jsi fotograf?"

Paul se zazubí. „Rád si o sobě myslím, že sem strádající profesionální umělec. Ale tady George mě zachraňuje od strádání. Že jo, Georgi?"

„Jo, zapomněl jsem zmínit," zahuláká na ně George zezadu ze skladu. „Teddy sem občas bude chodit jako holka, tak ne abys volal ochranku."

Paul na něj zamrká. „Cože, jako fakt?"

Teddy zdráhavě kývne a snaží se zapudit dobře známou vlnu studu. Paul ho chvilku prozkoumává, možná se snaží přijít na to, jestli jde o nějaký promakaný fór. Teddymu bleskne hlavou, jestli bude muset seknout i s touhle prací.

„Ha." Paul vypadá zamyšleně. „Už jsi někdy slyšel o performativním umění?"

Když Teddy zavrtí hlavou, Paul se zazubí a hned ho začne zasvěcovat do plánů na budoucí společné projekty.

**»»««**

Victorie dá Teddymu přes sovu vědět, že ji rodiče nevydědili. Neposkytne mu detaily o té diskusi, jen ho ujistí, že jsou stále spolu. Píše, že její rodiče rezignovali na fakt, že tohle je randění s klukem nejblíže, jak se kdy Victorie dostane. Z pergamenu nejde poznat, jestli si dělá legraci.

Když Victorie skončí školu, najde si práci psaní textů a článečků pro _Denního věštce_ a nastěhuje se do bytu k Teddymu. Oba jsou rádi, že mají za sebou ten nesmysl na dálku a ačkoliv tam Teddy už bydlí skoro rok, rozhodnou se uspořádat oslavu k nastěhování se do nového domova. Teddy v duchu pochybuje, že se někdo dostaví; za uplynulý rok nebyl v kontaktu skoro s nikým.

Ale Teddy se plete. Přijde akorát tolik hostů, aby jim jejich nový byteček připadal příjemně zalidněný. Claire s Mirandou dorazí jako první a pomůžou jim přichystat výzdobu a Claire přitom nadšeně brebentí o svém novém povýšení. Pak dorazí další Victoriini přátelé. Většinu z nich si Teddy pamatuje ze školy. Všichni jsou rádi, že ho znovu vidí a notnou chvíli stráví tím, že dohání zmeškaný čas a vyměňují si zkušenosti z toho _velkého světa_. Pak dorazí pár Teddyho starých kámošů; s jedním z nich Teddy nepočítal, že ještě kdy potká. Vlastně to byla v první řadě Victorie, která ho donutila rozeslat pozvánky. Ale oni opravdu dorazí tak, jak mívali ve zvyku – vyzbrojeni alkoholem a hudbou a hned se starají, kdy se z Teddyho stal takový samotářský pitomec. Teddy se podivuje, kdy se z nich stali takový milí a tolerantní lidé. A nakonec se objeví Paul; přijde nehorázně pozdě a přitáhne sebou zajímavou směsici jeho kamarádů umělců a Weasleyovic produktů.

Na párty panuje takové nevyřčené pochopení. Přijmout pozvánku rovná se přijmout Teddyho. A ačkoliv je Teddy nervóznější než kdy dřív, přiměje se být ženou tehdy, jakmile k tomu cítí potřebu. Atmosférou proběhne poslední zjevná změna, když si všichni přivykají na jeho nové tělo. Ale o několik minut později už s ním bez problémů mluví a jestli se k Teddymu někdo chová trochu jinak, tak je to jednoduše tím, že s ním jednají spíše jako se ženou. Během večera se Teddy párkrát přemění tam i zpět, prostě proto, že může. A když škemrají, aby jim předvedl to s těma ušima, tak rád poslechne.

Hosté odejdou prakticky až nad ránem a Teddy s Victorií se rozhodnou nechat ten svinčík na později. Rychle se pomilují, a pak se stulí do peřin.

„Řekla bych, že to byl úspěch," zívne Victorie.

„To říkáš _teď_. Budeš říkat něco úplně jiného, až budeš dost střízlivá na to,aby sis uvědomila, jak nám ti tví přátelé zdemolovali byt."

Victorie ho škádlivě udeří do paže. „_Mí_ přátelé? A kdo navrhnul vyzkoušet ten domácí ohňostroj _doma_?"

„Hej! Paul je prostě jen zapálený pracovník! Ten ohňostroj – to byla čistě pracovní záležitost."

„No, já jenom doufám, že si při tom pracovním zápalu nezapálil foťák, protože budu chtít kopie těch fotek."

„Beztak chceš jen tu, kde nás chytil, jak se líbáme," zamumlá Teddy do polštáře.

„Trefa," vzdechne Victorie a v dalším okamžiku už spí.

Teddyho přemůže pocit naprosté spokojenosti, který už dlouho nepoctil. Než se taky vydá do říše snů, připustí si, že je rád za svou proměnlivost. A že je rád, že vedle něj spokojeně oddychuje něco neměnného.

**»» konec ««**


End file.
